


Ten Such Men

by AngelQueen



Category: National Treasure Series, National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007)
Genre: American Politics, Double Drabble, Gen, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the President of the United States, sir. Whether by innate character, or the oath you took to defend the Constitution, or the weight of history that falls upon you, I believe you to be an honorable man, sir."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Such Men

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my continual fascination with Bruce Greenwood and the scenes between The President and Ben Gates, which were my favorites out of the entire film.

“You're the President of the United States, sir. Whether by innate character, or the oath you took to defend the Constitution, or the weight of history that falls upon you, I believe you to be an honorable man, sir.”

It was like listening to words being spoken from another century, back when honor and integrity weren’t paper-thin, just waiting for a single photograph or taped conversation to make a liar out of you. 

But there was no lie in his eyes. He genuinely believed it.

“Gates, people don’t believe that stuff anymore.”

The people were jaded now. They expected their representatives to be fallible. At best, they saw them as the lesser of two evils. They were there to do the job, and to hopefully not make too much of a mess in the meantime.

No, the days of men who were larger than life, who were actually worthy of people’s faith, were gone, had perhaps been gone since the days of the man who was still called the Father of His Country.

“They want to believe it.”

Benjamin Gates was a rare breed of man, to have such conviction, the President thought. 

He wished he knew ten such men.


End file.
